Increased integration of digital processors has led to processor architectures that provide increased functionality and processing capabilities. The increased integration and increased functionality also leads to greater power consumption and/or power dissipation. Excessive power consumption and power dissipation often limit the functionality and battery-life of portable devices that incorporate processors. For example, the time duration of portable devices operating in an active mode is limited by the ability of portable power supplies (which can be expensive, bulky, and heavy) to meet the power consumption demands of the portable devices. Likewise, minimizing heat build-up and energy consumption are of concern even in many devices that are coupled to line power.